Moon Star
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Prequel to Ghosts of Christmas Eve. Remus and Harry find a battered Lucius Malfoy out in the snow on a full moon. Implied RL/HP, RL/LM, CW/DM. Mentions of sex and violence, not graphic.


_Hello all, no one said yay or nay to wanting to know about Remus and Lucius but it's in my head so I wrote it anyway... It's a prequel to the events on Ghosts of Christmas Eve and takes place before that story. So if you have read that one, Severus and Harry are not together in this, at least not at the beginning._

_Warning__: Contains mature subject matter, but non graphic sexual situations and mentions of violence._

_Enjoy!_

**Moon Star**

Dante woke suddenly, disoriented and cold, and looked around, and giving a sniff to maybe figure out where the hell he was and why he was covered in snow.

Moony! He was here, and ah yes, there was that comforting burning. Dante gave a soft purr of contentment, now where the hell was that blasted werewolf?

Dante followed the scent and the tracks into the forest and about twenty feet in he stopped, suddenly on alert. Moony's scent was mingled with another and both tainted with blood.

He scaled the nearest tree and slowly made his way through them to find his partner.

He found Moony hunched over a bloody, mangled heap of what Dante could only assume was a human, or had been at some point as he growled at the encroaching wolves who wanted dinner.

Dante gave a growl and launched himself at the nearest wolf which also happened to be the biggest. Dante himself however wasn't exactly big for a large cat but he dug his claws into the wolves hide and fought viciously.

Somehow, he still wasn't sure how, but he and Moony managed to fend off the other beasts and when they were alone Moony whimpered and nudged the still form with his snout then curled up as close to it as possible.

Dante sighed and where he had been now stood a compact but attractive young man who was stark naked. He quickly cast a protective charm on himself, concentrating on the important bits and a warming charm, several actually.

'Come Moony,' he commanded even as he tugged the wolf to his side and gently scratched his neck with one hand as he levitated the body with the other. 'Let's get back to the house so I can tend to his injuries and maybe put on some pants,' Harry Potter suggested but gave a laugh as the wolf nudge his penis which was slowly starting to shrivel back up.

'Yes it does that in the cold,' Harry offered as he began fisted his hand into Moony's fur and grabbed the arm of the floater behind him. He reappeared in the backyard of a large house. Moony bound up the stairs and turned to watch Harry expectantly.

Harry followed with the unconscious man behind him.

*

Harry settled the man; at least Harry thought it was a man judging by the musculature, onto the bed in a guest room before he went to find something to wear.

Moony had jumped up on the bed beside the figure.

When Harry returned he had on warm clothing and was carrying a first aid kit. It was a kit Harry had made, and it contained both Magical and Muggle healing tools, Remus thought it was brilliant as did Seamus, the healer in training.

As Harry began to run a diagnostic spell, he idly wondered if he should do his testing for his own healer licence, he was skilled enough and Seamus often came to him for answers. A groan from the bed brought him from his thoughts.

He scanned the list of things wrong with the man and, gently as he could, gave him a general pain reliever/numbing agent.

He set to work and began with setting the broken bones and healing the deep cuts and scratches.

When he finished that he gave the man a sponge bath. When he was done that he dressed him in a pair of enlarged sweats and a large t-shirt.

Harry, who hadn't looked at his patients face until now, was surprised to find that he had just healed Lucius Malfoy.

Harry blinked at the blonde as Moony hopped up onto the bed and curled up against the now sleeping man's legs.

'You might not want to be there when he wakes up boy,' Harry said softly as he gave Moony a pat. The wolf whined and gave a slightly defiant yip.

'Good night,' Harry said as he headed for his own bed.

Harry gave a disappointed sigh as he pulled the blankets up around himself.

He had been looking forward to a night with Moony and the morning with Remus but it didn't look like that would happen.

Tonight he had to settle for his hand and the toys he kept in the drawer.

*

Remus woke slowly the next morning; he stretched languidly and let the sun that was coming in through the window warm him.

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he remembered finding someone in the forest and defending him from the other animals that had wanted to eat the man.

He then realised that he was naked and, in his haste to cover himself, he fell out of the bed, earning a chuckle from Harry, who was in the doorway with a tray.

'Good morning,' Harry offered with a bright smile as he brought the tray to Remus.

'How's our patient doing?' he asked as he began to check Lucius' vitals.

Remus watched, amazed, as Harry worked, 'I don't know why you don't go for testing, you're a natural at this healer work,' Remus commented.

Harry blushed, 'yeah well, Poppy will be glad to know my time spent in the infirmary wasn't wasted,' he offered with a slight chuckle.

'How's he doing?' Remus asked as Harry checked the wounds he wasn't able to heal the night before.

'I'm not positive but I think he might have been attacked by a werewolf last night,' Harry replied, sadly, revealing a rather nasty bite slash scratch on Lucius hip that didn't look any better now than it had last night.

Remus had to sit on the edge of the bed, he hadn't seen that one coming.

'I thought they were just wolves scavenging for food.' He said almost as if he was in a daze.

Harry put a hand on Remus' shoulder, 'if he wakes soon he should be strong enough to survive the next moon,' he offered by way of comfort.

'Harry about last night,' Remus started after a few minutes of silence.

'It's alright Rem, he's your mate, I figured that out last night when Moony was defending him, I'll miss it, if only because you feel so good,' he gave Remus a reassuring smile before stealing one last kiss.

*

Over the next week or so Harry and Remus alternated taking care of Lucius, no one stopped by and no one called.

It was on Remus' watch that Lucius woke.

'Remus,' he moaned urgently as he tried to get up.

'Hush, I'm here,' Remus was beside Lucius and pushing him to lie back down when he was suddenly assaulted by the blond who was trying to strangle him.

'Lucius!' Harry called as he came rushing into the room, the blonde startled and his hold on Remus loosened and the werewolf gasped as he sucked in air.

'Sorry,' Lucius offered as he blushed.

Remus shook his head, 'it's alright, you were worried, I imagine,' he offered with a shrug.

Lucius nodded, but didn't say anything. Harry watched the pair from the door, something was different about Lucius, but he wasn't quite sure what it was...

'I didn't want anything to do with her, you know that right?' Lucius finally broke the silence.

Harry was surprised to see a hurt look in Remus' eyes, 'really it sure didn't look like it from where I was,' he offered, his hurt mixing with his anger.

'Remy, please, I am more sorry about everything then you could even imagine, I tried to get away from her, I tried so hard but she had Voldemort working with her and those potions and the spells, it was so hard, I would break free finally only to be put under something else.' Harry wanted to give them privacy but his legs wouldn't listen to him. Lucius slide out of bed and managed to kneel in front of Remus. 'I missed you every day I was away from you, I wanted so badly to some back to you but they practically had me changed to the wall. I'm sorry for everything that I did that made you hurt or angry and I will do anything to make up for it.' He pleaded as he fought his own tears.

Remus could only stare in shock at the head in his lap, 'it's been over 20 years,' he stated bluntly.

'I will do anything, so you know what the only thing was that kept me sane in that place was?' he didn't wait for Remus to reply, 'I was you, thinking about you, remembering our times together.'

'Lucius,' Remus started.

'Please Remus, I don't think my knees can take as much as they could all those years ago,' Lucius added, with a small, hopeful smile.

'Harry?' he called and Lucius pulled away, crestfallen.

'Yes Remus?' Harry stepped into the room, giving Lucius an encouraging smile.

'Can you scan him for any potions and spells he may have been exposed too?' he asked, not letting Lucius move from his position on the floor.

'Recent or long term?' he asked as his wand appeared from his sleeve.

'Long term,' Remus replied, as his fingers, unbidden, started to play with the long silvery blond hair.

Harry nodded and began a long incantation that sounded to be in both Latin and Gaelic. Lucius closed his eyes and prayed that Potter knew what he was doing, though if Remus trusted the boy, then so would he.

Lucius felt a warm tingle wash over him for a time before it was gone and he almost missed it.

'Good Godric's shrunken testis, it's a wonder the man has a mind of his own!' Harry blurted as he looked over the parchment that the spell had produced.

Lucius watched as Remus scanned the long list of potions and spells that kept the target as compliant as the giver wanted as well as a liquid form of the imperious to get the drinker to do as the brewer wanted. Lucius had been dosed with that one almost weekly for the last 20 or so years.

The last potion on the list, which was the potion that Lucius had been given first and the longest, was a love potion, there were other's but this one kept reappearing. Narcissa had dosed this man for the duration of their marriage and even after her death the elves, on her instructions, had kept giving it to him. He had had so much that even the last year or so he'd been without it, there were still traces of it in his system. Not enough to cause him grief over his fallen wife, but enough to say that it was there.

'I didn't want to leave you, Solas na Gealaich, but I had no choice in the matter,' Lucius pleaded one last time.

'Come here,' Remus pulled the blond to his feet and onto the bed. 'Why don't start over, from scratch?' he offered.

'Does this mean I have to court you again?' Lucius asked, a little put out but Harry could hear the joy in his voice.

'What do you think, Harry?' Remus asked, looking at the stunned boy, he gave a mischievous wink.

Harry then grinned devilishly, 'I think you should, it would be terribly romantic, I think.' He gave a wistful sigh, even as Lucius glared weakly at him.

Remus pulled Lucius closer, 'I just need a little time,' he whispered to the man, who nodded. He understood, as badly as he wanted to be with Remus, he understood. 20 years was a long time.

*

It was almost a week before either Remus or Harry asked what happened. The three of them were sitting in the library and Remus was feeding Teddy.

'Where did he come from?' Lucius asked eyeing the infant. He suddenly wished he had had more of a hand in raising Draco.

'A one drunken one night stand with Tonks,'

'She said she didn't do it on purpose but she'd been hitting on Remus for like ever and he kept turning her down,' Harry added, clearly he wasn't impressed with what the Auror had tried to do to his godfather.

'Of course that only gave someone else ideas,' Remus added, which only caused Harry to scowl.

'What happened?' Lucius asked curious.

'Ginny,' Harry stated simply then took the infant from Remus to occupy himself so he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

'She tried to spike Harry's drinks with a potion and then lure him to bed and into a marriage,' Remus replied. Lucius looked aghast, why were woman so underhanded?

'Not all of them are Luc, Hermione was the victim in that relationship.' Remus offered, 'Ron was sleeping around, she left him for, who was it again?' he turned to Harry with a devious look.

'I can't remember the bloke's name, but he had blonde hair and he was in a terrible state of denial for a while there. Funny name I think,' he replied watching Lucius.

'You're not talking about my son are you?' Lucius asked, in an even tone.

'Draco!' Harry blurted with a grin.

'It took him forever to admit that he even liked her,' Remus added with a laugh.

'Has he treated her well?' Lucius asked, knowing his son was all but hopeless when it came to relationships and all that it entailed.

'Like the princess she is,' Harry beamed.

'Of course that hasn't stopped him from coming here when he's in need of advice for anything.' Remus added.

'Or us from pulling your leg,' Remus grinned.

'So Draco isn't with Granger?' Lucius asked, confused.

'Oh no, he's with Charlie, Hermione is with Seamus.' Harry answered with a grin.

'Charlie?' he asked, the name was familiar but he couldn't place it on anyone he knew.

'Yeah second son of the Weasley's,' Harry replied, a little too enthusiastically.

Lucius groaned, 'of course he is,' he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. He looked at his two hosts who were both highly amused.

'Are they at least...?' he asked unsure how he wanted to phrase his question.

'Happy? They are ecstatic!' Harry offered.

Remus gave an exaggerated shuddered, 'it's sort of disgusting sometimes actually.'

'Oh good,' Lucius replied and they fell into silence.

'So what happened to you, how did you get out of Azkaban?' Harry asked after a moment or two of silence.

Lucius sighed, he didn't want to talk about it, not ever, but he knew he would feel better if he told someone, and who better then the man he wanted to spend his life with and his son. Who knows, maybe if he told his story once, he would be able to tell it more often.

He fortified his tea with rum, 'With the dementors out of Az-that place, the guards had free reign. The dementors were more humane than the guards were. They took to practicing their curses on us and they took every opportunity to beat their frustrations out on us.' He took a mouthful of tea before going on, 'one night it was my turn, and a man, Oliver, who had lost his family in a raid I led, he lost control and nearly beat me to death, the other guards had to pull him off. They thought he had killed me and they tossed me out into the ocean, which I'm surprised didn't finish the job. I don't know how long I was at sea, I had found something to cling to so I wouldn't sink and eventually a ship picked me up. They brought me to shore and left me in an alley, I guess they figured they'd done their job. I began to walk, well stumble really, just to be moving. I had no idea where I was and I had no money, and I looked like a walking corpse. People avoided me.

'I don't how long I went like that but eventually it felt like I was being pulled somewhere. I would stop on occasion and eat whatever I could find and sleep where I could. Then one night I was attacked, I tried to get away but the damn wolf was bent on eating me, it bit me and that was the last I remember, until I woke up here.' He finished and took another mouthful from the bottle of rum that was close at hand.

'Do you know if you were bitten by a werewolf?' Harry asked, almost timidly.

Lucius stared at Harry in shock, it obviously hadn't ever occurred to Lucius that the wolf might not have been a normal one. He ran his hand over the still tender scar on his hip, it suddenly made sense.

'You knew,' he stated accusingly at Harry.

'I am sorry, I was hoping that it is just an infected bite,' he offered.

Lucius sighed, again, it wouldn't do any good getting angry with the boy, he had saved his life, as far as Lucius could tell, 'do you know for sure?' he asked watching Remus, who remained emotionless.

Harry shook his head, 'won't know until the full moon, though there is a potion I could make.' He seemed to be taking mental stock of what was in the house, and then he heaved his own sigh, 'no, it would take too long, it would be ready the night after the full moon. So it would be better to just wait till then.' He gave Lucius an apologetic smile.

'Alright then,' Lucius replied, unable to hide his disappointment.

'But would it really be so bad?' Remus asked, his voice not at all the confident, firm voice he was used to.

'I think I left the chocolate fondue fountain running, I'll just go and check to make sure, maybe check to see if the chocolate is still good,' Harry said as he headed to the door, taking the sleeping infant with him.

Neither man noticed him leave.

'With you, nothing is as bad as it seems,' Lucius finally replied.

*

The two weeks passed and slowly Lucius healed, though the bite took longer, give them all a reason to believe that Lucius was indeed a werewolf now.

It had been hard for Harry and to some extent Remus to reconcile this Lucius with the one they had known before.

He was so different, caring and gentle with Teddy and patient with Harry who was still hesitant to become a healer, 'they would all just boast that Harry Potter is their healer, I would be so busy that I wouldn't ever get anything done,' he argued. Lucius had given him that point but still tried to convince him.

They had asked if he wanted to see his son but he had decided to wait until after the full moon to see Draco and meet Charlie. That way he could be sure of what he was.

So the night of the full moon, when Charlie came to pick up Teddy, Draco was working late, Lucius, and any trace of him was erased from the room. Not that there was much to erase but one could never be too careful. Harry had taken to brewing the wolf's bane potion and while Remus had a cupful, Lucius did not, just to be safe. It was toxic if one wasn't a werewolf.

Harry changed first, he had shown Lucius his form earlier in the week so not to surprise the blond and waited for the others.

Remus started to change first and a few moments later, Lucius howled in pain as he clutched at his stomach. He vomited what little he had eaten that day as he fell to his knees.

Dante tried to comfort the man but Moony swiped and tried to growl at him, even if half transformed.

When Moony stood in Remus' place, he gave an apologetic yip to Harry and went to nuzzle Lucius.

It took longer for Lucius to change simply because his body had never done it before. Lucius hadn't even tried to become an Animagus. So after a gruelling hour of change for the man, a large blonde wolf lay panting on the rug.

It took a few minutes for the wolf to recover but when he did he eyed both Dante and Moony with caution. He inspected the other wolf first, this one smelt divine. The slightly smaller wolf whimpered but let the wolf sniff at him. Content with him he turned to the cat. He gave a low warning growl and the cat lowered himself submissively to the werewolf.

The blonde wolf gave a warning growl before nipping at the jaguars flank before trotting outside.

The wolf and the jaguar shared amused looks before following.

*

It was a few days after the full moon, to give Remus and Lucius time to recover from it, that Harry decided to invite Charlie and Draco for dinner, he told them he had a surprise for them.

Draco was all for surprises.

The surprise Draco got wasn't what he was expecting.

'My Dragon,' Lucius breathed as took in the sight of his son. Merlin he was not the four year old boy anymore. Lucius teared up thinking of all he missed.

'Papa?' Draco asked, just as misty eyed, because his father hadn't called him Dragon since he was about four. He had remembered a kinder, softer Lucius but he had been taken away.

Lucius nodded and Draco launched himself at his father, hugging the man for the first time in almost 15 years.

Remus, Charlie and Harry left the pair for some time alone.

*

Draco came out almost an hour and a half later, still red and puffy eyed but grinning happily.

'He wants to talk to you,' he informed Charlie with a gentle kiss.

Charlie paled but Draco only paled, 'he won't bite,' he offered by way of encouragement.

'Maybe not you,' Charlie retorted as he was shuffled into the living room.

*

Not fifteen minutes later a laughing Charlie and Lucius emerged from the living room, the older blond leaning on the redhead for support.

The five of them sat for dinner and talked about several things well into the night.

Harry had, watching the two pairs, suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness. He had had someone and then Lucius had come along.

He wasn't mad at Lucius, well maybe he was just a little bit, but he wanted someone all his own.

*

Harry sighed, this was Lucius, third month and the only thing that they seemed to keep Harry around for was their potion.

Teddy had gone off to Charlie and Draco's and Harry was left by himself, the wolves hadn't needed him, not now that they had each other.

He watched from the window as Astrum mounted Moony, and then turned away. He spent the next half hour pacing and debating with himself as to whether or not he should go out.

A howl that was more pleasure then anything made Harry's decision for him.

*

Two hours later Harry found himself in a gay bar, with no idea of how he got there.

He was at the bar ordering another drink after having beaten off yet another drunken sod who only want to sleep with him because he was Harry Potter, when a firm body pressed up against him.

'Mr. Potter, what a surprise to see you here,' a silky voice purred into his ear.

Harry grinned, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~*~

_*Solas na Gealaich is Gaelic for moonlight, I hope and Astrum means star._

_**Please Read!!!**_

_There you have it! Tell me what you think!_

_And I've made a decision, shocking I know. What I am going to do is post a series of poll questions over the next few, well however long it takes, asking what you, the reader, want in a story. The first question, is who Harry is paired with. Each result will be kept under lock and key until the end, there won't be that many questions. Just to establish a basic plot. So vote, and vote now! Please? *gets all pouty*_

_Thanks, Shinny_


End file.
